1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a coupling system for operatively connecting two or more vehicles.
2. Background Art
Tow coupling systems, particularly those used with passenger vehicles to tow a trailer, typically comprise a ball operatively connected to one vehicle (usually the towing vehicle) and a cup for connecting to the ball, which is typically attached to a tow bar of the towed vehicle (e.g., trailer). In use, such systems typically require an operator to move the tow vehicle in such a manner that a ball thereof (or other mating component) is close to an estimated location of the cup (or other mating component) of the vehicle to be towed. Such systems then require that the operator then secure the towing vehicle, exit the vehicle, and physically connect the towing vehicle to the towed vehicle using the tow coupling system.
Traditional systems, as described above, pose a number of difficulties for an operator, including requiring the operator to exit the vehicle, creating a potentially dangerous situation, and the physical manipulation of the towed vehicle in forming the connection, which may require significant physical effort on the part of the operator. Furthermore, because such systems are most effective when the two vehicles are properly disposed with respect to one another, damage may occur from unintended contact between the vehicles, as an operator attempts to align the two vehicles. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved tow coupling system.